


Cursed

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Spongebob is cursed with a horrible curse, one cast by the Flying Dutchman. What had he done to deserve such a punishment?





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for those who enjoyed the previous story I had for this, but I thought that it would be a good idea to rewrite it because, well the last one was a little bad, but anyways, thank you.

It was the start of of a brand new day that Neptune himself had given him, thankful for being able to live another marvelous Monday morning. Not only had Neptune blessed him with a wonderful life, but the day itself was beautiful. Jellyfish were buzzing around, singing their own songs since the little creatures loved music, Purple Scallops chirped along the joyful buzz as they were either perched on powerlines or a coral tree.

Spongebob woke up smiling, of course he did this every morning, he stood at his window in his green pajamas, watching the flowers blow by with the jellyfish and scallop parade, "Ahh, what a beautiful day!" he admired as he took in a relaxing breath, "I hope that this day never ends." he said, "Meow." says his snail companion.

Spongebob poked his head back inside, "What was that Gare-bare?" Spongebob asked, "Meow" "Oh, breakfast is ready?" he asked, "Meow." Spongebob smiled jumping in the air and than landing directly in front of Gary, now dressed, "Meow." "I know wasn't it, I think I broke my record." Spongebob said looking at a stopwatch in his hand.

Squarepants put the stopwatch down and looked at Gary, "Well, let's go eat!" Spongebob said picking Gary up and rushing down stairs to get whatever breakfast his snail had made.

"My Gary, that was one of the best cups of french toast I've ever had," Spongebob said thanking Gary, "Meow." Spongebob looked at his wrist watch, "Oh, no sorry Gare-Bare there's no time for a walk today, I have to go to work," Spongebob said tapping on his watch, "but, I promise I'll make it up to ya tomorrow," Spongebob said placing his hand on his chest.

Spongebob left the house and began to walk to work, he whistled instead of singing. He walked into the restaurant, Squidward was already at his station, reading one of his daytime magazines, to keep him from focusing on what was around him he just had his face planted onto the book. Spongebob greeted Squidward who bitterly shoed him away.

"I'm going to see Sandy today." Spongebob told Squidward from behind the order window.

"Should I care whether or not you see your girlfriend or not?" Squidward questioned.

Spongebob's face turned red, "S, Sandy isn't my g, girlfriend, Squidward." Spongebob informed him.

"But you like her though don't you?" Squidward questioned

"W, What no, she's just my friend." Spongebob stuttered

"Whatever, just hurry up and fill those orders like you're supposed to." Squidward said rolling his eyes and turning back to his magazine.

Spongebob didn't say anything afterwards, already feeling embarrassed about their little conversation, he just went back to work and stayed quiet, for a little bit anyways.

Spongebob made his way to Sandy's tree dome, he hadn't seen her in a few days, and thought that it would be a great idea to see her. A few knocks at the door was enough to get her attention, her voice was heard.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Sandy, it's me." Spongebob announced

"Spongebob!" she gladly shouted rushing to the door.

Spongebob stood back and waited for her to open the door. The sponge had picked up a bouquet of flowers along the way, knowing that she'd like them, after all wild sea flowers were her favorite.

Sandy opened the door and greeted her friend, "Evenin' Spongebob, I'm glad y'all actually came over, I was startin' to think that y'all had forgotten about your ol' pal Sandy." she said, "No, what No Sandy, I'd never forget about you, how could I?" Spongebob said, Sandy laughed, "I know I was just kidding', well aren't y'all gonna come in, or are y'all gonna stand there all day?" Sandy asked as she ran back inside.

Spongebob laughed and followed after her, "So, what brings y'all here?" Sandy asked turning around to see him as she walked backward, "Oh, well um, I just missed you, I mean I haven't seen you in days and I wanted to come check on you." Spongebob said handing her the flowers.

"Those flowers for me! Oh how sweet" she said taking the gift from him and smelling them, they sat down at the picnic table, Sandy placed the empty vase in the middle of her table.

"So, Spongebob where were y'all this week that made y'all decide that y'all didn't want to come visit me?" she asked, "I didn't mean to not see you Sandy, honest." he said.

Sandy smiled, "I know, y'all are a busy sponge, I mean y'all work almost everyday and have boating school," Sandy said, Spongebob relaxed a bit, "Yeah, I would've came to see you but I was really busy." he said feeling like he had let her down.

"Awe, Spongebob don't feel bad, I was joking," she said placing her hand over his, making his face turn red, her hands were so soft and warm, he just wished he could hold them back, but knew if he did, it would make everything seem, awkward.

"How's um, science and inventing going?" Spongebob asked, "Boring, there wasn't as much to study today, so I've been sittin' around doin' really nothin'" Sandy said, "Oh, wow, have you came up with any new inventions, or experiments, or came across new research?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy shook her head, "Nah, even if I had, my bosses won't fund anything." Sandy said rolling her eyes, "Oh." Spongebob said looking at the water in the vase.

"How's life at The Krusty Krab?" Sandy asked, "Oh same old same old, flipping patties and cleaning what's new?" he questioned rolling his eyes, "No new spatula, or uniform changes?" Sandy asked, "Nah, only thing that changed was the billing of our existence." Spongebob said.

"Billing of Existence, what's that?" she asked, curious because she hadn't heard this story yet, Spongebob sighed, "It's when Krabs charges us for little things, like standing, breathing, breaks, um, what else is there?" he asked himself but he just shrugged it off, "Oh whatever it is, it doesn't matter, I mean it's just money." Spongebob smiled.

That's Spongebob alright, he's never in it for the money he says, he's just there to work and provide food for the good citizens of Bikini Bottom.

"Well, sounds like fun." Sandy sarcastically said with a smile.

"I guess you could say that," Spongebob shrugged picking up a glass that Sandy had brought out, but put it down, remembering that he couldn't really drink it with his helmet in the way.

"To be honest though, it can get pretty boring sometimes." Spongebob said, "boring, hm that's new." Sandy said handing Spongebob a tea packet to place in his helmet.

"but, I bet it's not as boring as sittin' around all day doin' nothin', sure there are times when the work gets interestin' but, the other times it's not" Sandy said.

"but, I think that your job is kinda fun, with mixing acids and bases together to make something new, like with mixing citric acid and baking soda." Spongebob said with a smile.

Sandy laughed, "Yea, but thats just baby science" Sandy rolled her eyes

"There's levels? see I didn't know that, you are just so smart, and that one of the things that I lo…" he covered his mouth to keep anything else he was bond to say back.

"Y'all what?" she asked

'Oh no, she caught me, wait no, I, I can turn this around,' he thought.

"Thats one of the things I love about being your best friend." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, well thanks, I guess." she laughed. The two friends just laughed and talked the rest of the day, until Spongebob realized how dark it was getting, and he had to go home.

Now alone Sandy walked inside her tree house, she cursed under her breath, "Dang that stupid sponge, why does he have to make things so difficult? Does he think I'm that stupid, I know what he was going to say, he knows that I love em, I swear he does, so why doesn't he come out and say it already?" she said aloud.

"Or why don't I come out and say it, I mean, but I'm too scared to tell em though" she said looking at the hard wooden floor, "Whatever, I just need to focus on getting some sleep." she said.

Spongebob slowly walked through the front door, once the door was shut behind his back, he fell to his knees, and punched the ground.

"Why am I so stupid! I would've ruined our friendship if I had confessed, and I nearly did. Why had I even said anything, why am I so careless?" he said to himself, "Why had I ever gone over there in the first place, whatever, I don't have time for this, I've got to get to sleep, it's getting late and some of us have to work for a living." he said standing back on his feet and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

The two creatures went to bed, feeling hopeless, while thinking of each other, dreaming of each other.

Sandy's Dream: Sandy woke up, but she wasn't in her room, she was somewhere else, looking around she seen green grass all around her and orange sky above her, the sun was setting and she was in Jellyfish Fields.

Why was she in Jellyfish Fields?

Sandy sat up and looked around once again until she seen someone sit up next to her, and she realized that it was her friend, her best friend.

"Spongebob?"

Spongebob looked at Sandy and smiled, "Sandy." he said

"Y, yea?" she asked

Then one of the weirdest thing happened, he leaned close to her and kissed her, his lips were so soft and, warm, his tongue tasted of mint, which was a bit surprising since he was a sea creature and lived in Salt water, and she was kissing him back, and how was that possible, where was her helmet?

Spongebob pulled back, disconnecting their mouths, "Sandy." he whispered before he lightly bit her bottom lip.

He finally stopped and pulled back, he looked into her eyes while he reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny white box.

Sandy gasped, he wasn't, was he? "Sandy Cheeks, I love you," and those three words just lingered around in the air, 'I love you, Sandy cheeks, I love you,' this has to be a dream.

"Will you Marry Me?" he asked opening the tiny box, but before he could finish opening the box, she woke up.

Sandy looked down at her covers, sad that, "It was only a stupid dream." she said laying back down she looked up at the ceiling, "but it felt so, real." she said as she touched her lips.

Spongebob's Dream: Screaming, why was there screaming? Why was there a crowd gathered around him, with pitchforks and torches, what had he done this time?

The city was trashed, buildings knocked down and burned, and here he was, in the center of it, surrounded by angry citizens.

"Kill It!"

"Get out of town!"

"Monster!"

"No, wait!" he said, but no one listened as they began to throw rocks, bricks to be exact.

"Die!" they shouted

How harsh? What did he do.

"Please, no, stop I'm sorry I didn't do anything!" he cried, but no one listened.

Among the crowd were his friends, and neighbors, boss, they too were angry and throwing things demanding for something horrible to be done to him, but the only one that wasn't doing anything was Sandy, she was crying, and trying to actually help him, but with so many fish, they held her back.

"Wait, no stop, let me see him!" she yelled

"Sandy!"

"Spongebob!" she shouted holding her hand out.

"That's not Spongebob, Sandy, that is the monster that killed him!" Krabs said, Sandy looked at Krabs.

"No!" she cried.

What was going on? Why is my face bleeding, what happened?

Spongebob woke up, shocked, scared, what kind of dream was that, more like nightmare if you asked me. He had never had a dream such as that one.

Spongebob just sat back in his bed, there is no way he is going to go back to sleep, knowing that he's probably have to same nightmare again.

"Why is my room so cold?" he asked himself pulling his blanket closer, but it wasn't much help, but the coldness wasn't the only thing he felt. Why did his room feel so dark and heavy? The feeling in his chest was just so unreal.

Spongebob turned his lamp on, he looked around for Gary, but found that his snail was nowhere in sight, "Gary." he whispered, but no answer, which isn't something you'd want to not hear.

Spongebob grabbed a flashlight from his nightstand, and then cautiously stepped down from his bed, but when he did he felt something grab hold of his ankle. Spongebob screamed, kicking and chopping at whatever had him, but whatever had him wasn't letting go.

Spongebob was then picked up, and dangled upside down, struggling to get loose, "Let go of me!" he screamed, "Put me down, where's Gary!" he shouted, but the figure holding him just laughed.

Immediately recognizing the tone, the flying dutchmen, why was he in his house, at this time, and why was he tormenting him? "You, let me go! I said put me down, and where's my snail!" Spongebob shouted.

"Shut up! and stop asking so many stupid questions!" the dutchmen yelled, "NO, where is he! What did you do to him, and why are you even here!" Spongebob shouted, "The stupid snail is fine, now shut up so I can focus!" he yelled again, but Spongebob wasn't having it, he would fight, he kicked and screamed, he punched and chopped.

The sponge however stopped talking and moving when he felt the sudden sharp pain feeling pass through his entire body, and the main place that it hurt was in his chest, he couldn't breathe, why couldn't he breathe! He then was dropped, the dutchmen was gone, but that didn't fix his current problem right now.

Spongebob ran, bursting out of his house, he instinctively ran to Sandy's treedome, knowing that's probably the only place that could help him.

He had made it just in time, he rushed into the tree dome, once he made it inside he fell, passing out on the green grass of the dome.

Sandy woke of to the loud sound of her door slamming shut, her front door, it was the middle of the night and no one lived there, except her, and so that meant that someone was trespassing into her home, in the dead of night, in her home.

Sandy jumped onto her feet, and rushed to the window to see who was outside, looking she seen something laying at her door, but she couldn't see who, or what it was.

Sandy rushed outside her tree house to get a closer look, and what she saw was something shocking, she had never seen one of these creatures down here, and especially in her home, why was there a human in her home? She didn't know but she was bound to find out sooner or later.

Thank you, good people for reading, and please tell me what you think of this chapter so far, until next time.


	2. ch.2

Well, here is chapter two of cursed.

'Why is there a human in my home, my home in the dead of night, how did it find this place, I, I don't understand,' she said to herself as she paced back and forth. Sandy looked at the monster, it was sleeping. What happened to it? It hadn't really moved since she had seen it, and she was certain it wasn't going to any time soon.

The rope and chains would act as a good restraint for now. It was well over noon and it was time to see what the thing knew. Carefully, Sandy poked at the thing, trying to see if it would move, she poked at it's stomach and face.

The thing finally started to wake up, groaning, "Oh, what happened?" he asked himself as he tried to rub his head, but couldn't.

Spongebob shot his eyes open, now scared, for he didn't know what was going on, why couldn't he move?

Blue eyes darted around everywhere, looking for a clue, he looked down at the chains and ropes, "W, what's going on!" he shouted trying to break loose.

"Enough, stop moving!" Sandy ordered poking his head with a stick.

Spongebob stopped moving, and looked up at Sandy and sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just Sandy," he said.

"Why am I tied up?" he asked her,

"I said, quite!" she yelled

"Sandy?"

"How do y'all know my name! Who sent y'all?" she asked poking him in the stomach.

Spongebob groaned, "Ok, Sandy please stop that, it hurts" he said.

"I said, be quiet!" she ordered poking him again.

"OK, fine I don't know what this is about but, whatever you say." he said finally shutting up.

Sandy put the stick down and slowly moved closer to the monster, she looked at him closer. She pulled on his hair, blonde hair, soft and almost silk like, squeezed his face, looking at the little freckles on his cheeks. It's eyes, they were so blue, and beautiful, there was only one person in the ocean she knew that had beautiful blue eyes, but this was no sponge, this was a Human being, but it was strange how much he resembled her little yellow friend.

"Where did y'all come from?" she asked him looking into his eyes

"What do you mean, where did I come from, Sandy you know where I live," Spongebob said

"I asked y'all a simple question, who are you and where did y'all come from?" she asked pulling his hair again.

Spongebob groaned in pain, "Sandy, ouch that hurts, can you please, stop?" he asked

"How do y'all know my name, who are you!" she shouted

"Geez Sandy, It's me Spongebob, now can you let go?" he asked,

Sandy just pulled harder, "Y'all ain't Spongebob, Spongebob is a sponge, y'all can't full me." she snapped.

"Sandy, what are you going on about, I am Spongebob, have you gone crazy or something?" he questioned, getting annoyed with Sandy.

"Crazy, who are y'all callin crazy!" she shouted poking his nose.

"I, I didn't mean it like that, Sandy, really I didn't, it's just that you have me, your best friend, tied up against this tree, seriously did you have to use so much rope?" he asked looking at the restraints wrapped from his shoulders to his waist, he was still in his pajamas.

"Not only do you have me tied up, but you keep screaming at me, why?" he asked looking around before looking back at her, "You keep asking me, who I am, and I told you who I was, but you think I'm lying, what do you hate me or something." Spongebob paused for a moment, "No, wait no you don't hate me, do you? No Sandy, please, I am your best friend." he cried.

This didn't make any sense, "Stop cryin!" she ordered, "but I, I can't help it, I, I mean you, are m, my best friend an, and you h, hate me!" he cried.

Sandy covered his mouth to keep him quiet, "Please, stop crying, if y'all really are, who y'all say y'all are, prove it!" she said taking her hand off his mouth.

"P, prove it, prove what, prove that I'm me? Isn't it obvious that I am him?" he asked feeling offended.

If y'all are who y'all say ya are, prove it, say somethin' that only he, would say" Sandy said

Spongebob squinted his eyes, "Say something that only I would say?" he asked, "Gee, I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell ya," she said crossing her arms.

"Sandy, I am Spongebob, ok, I don't know what else to tell you ok, I don't know what to say ok," he said, getting aggravated.

"Fine, say something that only Spongebob knows about me." she said,

Spongebob looked to his right, looking at the grass, "Um, something about Sandy, that only I know about her." he said to himself, he felt a little blush come over him.

He looked back at her, "Uh, I know that you have a birth mark…" he paused, her face had started to turn red, Sandy shook her head, no doubt, he was the only one she'd shown that to, "Oh, ok enough," he said as she started to untie him.

Spongebob stood up and stretched, "Thank you, now I can move." he said,

"If y'all are Spongebob, than, how did y'all end up like that?" she asked pointed at him.

"How did I end up like, what?" he asked, Sandy picked up a small mirror to look at himself, not such a good idea.

"Ahh, what the barnacles is this!" he shouted, "What happened to me!" he screamed dropping the mirror, breaking the glass. Holding his hands up to look at them, they weren't their usual yellow color anymore, how? What happened to me?

Spongebob looked at Sandy, a little taller than her now, he stepped closer, "Why am I, this monster?" he asked her, "What happened to my spongy form?" he asked looking down at himself, and then back up at her.

Sandy backed up from him, he looked all around himself, looking under his shirt and pants, shaking his head, he turned around and began pulling on his hair, taking a few strands out, he looked at a few of the golden blonde strands, his hands shook before he clenched his fists shut and closed his eyes.

He finally sat down at Sandy's table, head in the palms of his hands, "I don't understand, w, what did I do?" he asked, he started to cry.

Sandy sighed, feeling bad for him she walked over to him and sat next to him, she hugged him, rubbing his shoulders, "Hey, stop cryin' ok, you're ok" she said.

Spongebob shook his head, "No, Sandy I'm not ok, just look at me" he said looking up at her, and she looked over him, "Y'all are human, so what" she said, "So what? Well if you haven't figured it out, I don't want to be this monster you call a human, I want to be a sponge again." he said.

Sandy squeezed his shoulders, "I know but, I don't think that is possible now," she said with a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not amused by her humor.

She shook her head, "Nothin' I'm just curious, how exactly did this happen to y'all in the first place?" she asked.

Gritting his teeth, he angrily looked at the grass beneath his feet, he shook his head, "He came into my house, in the middle of the night, when I was sleeping, while I was sleeping!" he shouted looking at Sandy.

"Hey, calm down, Spongebob, who's he?" she asked shaking him slightly to calm him down, she's never seen him so angry before.

"The dutchman, he came into my house last night." he answered, "At first, I thought he was after Gary, because he wa nowhere in sight, but that wasn't the case. I got out of my bed to look for him, but than, the dutchman grabbed me by my ankle," he said looking at his ankle which had a round bruise on it from where the dutchman held him.

Sandy sat in shock, "Then what?" she asked, the sponge, or human really, chuckled, though it wasn't a real chuckle that he'd miss, but rather a fake, sarcastic one, "He turned me into this hideous monster." he pointed out.

Sandy looked down for a moment, trying to comprehend what he had just said, it was pretty simple to understand, but the one thing that wasn't was the question he left hanging, why did the foul ghost do this? What did sweet little Spongebob Squarepants, do?

"Oh, you're not hideous, Spongebob, y'all are just a bit, uh different is all," she smiled at him.

"Please, Sandy, don't," he said shaking his head at her, more tears falling, "Don't what?" she asked.

"You should know, of all the people you lying to me hurts, Sandy I know I'm an ugly beast, I don't care Sandy if you are just trying to make me feel better about myself, well it's not working, so save your breath." he barked, talk about rude, this must really be getting to him, he's never been like that.

"Well, I'm sorry Spongebob, if y'all think that I am lyin' to ya, but I'm not ok, and yes, I want to make y'all feel better, do y'all think I like seein' my best friend bein' torn ta pieces?" she snapped at him.

Spongebob hadn't said anything after, he just sat back, he apologized shortly after, not meaning for him to talk to her that way, there was no need for it in his eyes.

The silence was soon broken when the sound of a shellphone went off, "Hello?" Spongebob answered, it was Krabs, "Boy where have ya been, you're two hours late!" the stingy crab yelled, having his employee take his phone away from his ear, "I know sir, I'm sorry but I don't think I can come in today." Spongebob said.

"What do ya mean ya can't come in today?" Krabs questioned

"Sir, I'm sick and I don't think that it's such a good idea for me to come in." he answered

"Boy I don't care you can't walk, you are coming in today, we are very busy today, hurry your yeller aft end over here or else." he shouted before hanging up.

Sandy stared at Spongebob, "Who was that?" she asked

Spongebob sighed, "My boss, I have to go in today." he said

"Oh," she said

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy with me, he's threatening to fire me," he sighed

"Well, I guess y'all better get goin' than." she said getting up from her seat.

"But what am I going to do, when they all see me like this?" he asked "They'll all think I'm a monster, they'll hate me, oh Sandy, what am I supposed to do?" he cried.

Sandy hugged Spongebob, "Don't worry about it ok?" she softly said, "How can't I, Sandy, you're not in my place, Sandy." he shook his head, "I have been before, when I first moved here Spongebob, but they all got used to me, heck, Spongebob if y'all want I'll go with y'all." she smiled at him.

He hesitated, he knew he could count on her, "I just need to get some clothes." he gestured to his pajamas.

"Well, I don't think that's such a good idea now, Spongebob, y'all are gonna have to wear a spacesuit and helmet just like I do when I leave home." she informed. He looked down at himself again, "Do you have any sizes that would fit me? I mean I did change, a lot and I am much taller then you are now." he smiled, maybe that was one of the good things, now he wasn't the shortest man in Bikini Bottom.

It was much like he had said, no one that he passed by either called him names or pretended to throw up, they hadn't seen this type of creature down here and immediately called him a freak, a monster that shouldn't be there in the first place, and here he once thought that Bikini Bottom was the nicest welcoming city there ever was, but now that he was the the stranger that wasn't so strange, it hurt when most of his closest friends that he knew even called him names.

"Hey Sandy, how's my girl!" says Larry as he makes his way over to her.

"Hey Larry," she greeted with a smile

'How's my girl? he did not just call her his,' Spongebob thought

"Who's this monster?" Larry asked looking at the strange human

Sandy looked at Spongebob, "Oh, right I guess y'all didn't know," she said

Spongebob shook his head, "What?" she asked him

"I'm Bob" he said

"Bob?" Sandy questioned looking at him, Spongebob just nodded his head

"Oh right, Larry this is my friend 'Bob' from Texas he came down to visit." she said

"Bob, huh, well it's nice to meet ya, you're a pretty freaky looking dude." he said

"Gee, thanks" Spongebob sarcastically said, "Say, has Spongebob met him yet?" Larry asked looking at Sandy.

Sandy looked at Spongebob, "UH, Spongebob who?" Spongebob questioned, "Oh, I guess not, well he's just about as weird looking as you are" Larry smirked.

"Speaking of the sponge, Sandy are you and the little freak dating?"

"For your information Larry, Spongebob is not a freak, maybe it is you who is the freak, and no, Larry we aren't" she said looking at the ground for a few seconds before looking at Larry.

"Well, um, sorry Larry but me and my friend Bob here have ta go." she said taking Spongebob's gloved hands and heading down to their first destination.

Walking into the restaurant, which they had found the place packed with angry customers, many of them screaming, demanding for their food to be made, or asking why their food was turned into charcoal.

"Oh great, now Sandy's here, look your little boyfriend isn't here," Squidward barked, then he looked at Spongebob, which again looked nothing like the sponge, "Who's this freak?" he asked.

Sandy looked at Spongebob, "Hey, are y'all alright?" she asked, "Never been better," he gritted out from his teeth.

"Are y'all sure, I mean y'all don't look alright." she said

"I'm fine ok!" he yelled, managing to get everyone in the establishment's attention. Sandy looked all around her at the people, "Do y'all have ta yell?" she quietly asked him.

Already they could hear the lite whispers being made about him, little children no younger than four talking to their mother or fathers, "What is that?" they'd ask, "I don't know, just don't look at it" the parents would tell them, "Will it eat me?" the child would ask, and what was the parent supposed to do? They didn't even know what it was capable of.

This made the man upset, no more than he already was, "Do you not hear them?" he whispered gesturing to the fish around them, she couldn't deny it, "Of course I do, Spongebob, that's why y'all have ta just ignore em."

"Ignore them" he says, "How can I ignore them, they are my neighbors, I've been around them for over ten years, Sandy, and you think I can just ignore them, I know I should but how can I?"

She shook her head, "I don't know Spongebob, I don't, but do y'all think y'all are the only one what was treated like this?" she paused to get his attention back on her, "Spongebob, when I first moved here, before I had even met y'all, these fish, treated me just like y'all, they called me names I could not believe, some I didn't even understand because where I came from there were no words such as those," she said looking away at the bad memory.

"Did they, really?" he questioned, surprised that someone as beautiful as her would be called a hideous monster, "Until I met Spongebob Squarepants, he was different from everyone, he was just so nice, and sweet, he didn't even judge me on my first appearance, he didn't call me names, he actually showed me more kindness than I had ever known," she smiled, he smiled back, "Where is he now?" she asked the smile on her face faded.

He turned away, "He's gone now," he hushed, Sandy hugged him again, holding onto his arm, "He's not gone, he's right here, he's just in a different body, y'all are the same Spongebob, and there is nothing that can change that, not even that blasted ghost." she assured.

"Hey you, Spongebob's girlfriend!" Krabs yelled as he rushed over to them, "Um, it's Sandy, and I'm not his girlfriend." Sandy answered, "Eh, whatever, where's Spongebob" he questioned, Sandy looked at the human, "Hey, who's your friend?" Krabs asked pointing to Spongebob.

Spongebob sighed, "Hey Krabs," he greeted, "Who are you?" "It's me sir, Spongebob, I told you I shouldn't have come in today." he said.

"Spongebob? How what happened to ya lad?"

"The Flying Dutchman is what happened." he plainly said

"The Dutchman, wow, but what do ya do to make em turn ya human?"

"I don't know, sir, I was in my home, sleeping when he came over," he said

"Thats foul," Krabs said

"Tell me about it, now I'm stuck as this ugly monster, and my spongy body was so fit too." he complained, then there was a chuckled heard from Sandy.

"What?" "Nothin' just havin a little laugh is all." she chuckled, "What, you didn't think my sponge body was appealing?" he questioned, "Well, um, I guess it's an aquired look." she laughed.

"Enough fooling around, just because you're hideous now it still doesn't stop you from working, I mean look at Squidward he's working," "Hey!" Squidward shouted from across the room, "Now you, get to work, we're losing money!" Krabs shouted raising a claw before he marched into his office.

"Well, Sandy I guess I'll see you later, oh and can you check on Gary for me, if you see him, tell him I'm ok," Sandy just nodded, "I'll see ya later Squarepants." she waved as she left the restaurant.

Well, I think I'll pause this for a bit, now let's take a break and whatever, anyways thanks for reading and stay tooned.


	3. ch.3

Here is the third chapter of Cursed.

It had been over a day since the human had seen his pet, the last time he had seen him was the night when the Dutchman came for a visit. Spongebob needed to see Gary for himself and tell him he was ok, and that everything was just fine, well almost everything, he wondered what his snail would think of his new look.

"Gary, I'm home!" Spongebob announced from the door, he looked all around him for the snail of the hour who currently wasn't in that room at the moment. Spongebob walked further into the house, the kitchen would be the first place he'd look, since besides his room this was the snail's favorite place to be.

There he was, just like he thought, Gary was in the kitchen, waiting by his empty food bowl, "Oh, no you didn't eat today, sorry boy," the sponge man apologized as he approached the little mollusk, but stopped when it hissed at him.

Now that was odd, "Hey, is there something wrong?" he asked, "MEOW!" the snail roared, "Hey, Gary take it easy, it's me, Spongebob." Spongebob quietly said, "Meow!" "I swear Gary, I am Spongebob, you have to believe me, I know I may not look like my charming self anymore, heck I look nothing like I did before," the man said scanning himself.

Spongebob knelt down beside the snail, Spongebob sighed looking at the floor, "I didn't ask to become, 'this' creature Gary," he said, he shook his head, "Meow?" Spongebob looked at Gary, "Do you remember the Flying Dutchman? Didn't you see him come into our house last night?" Spongebob asked, "Meow."

"Oh, well I did, I got out of bed because I was looking for you, I thought that he had done something bad to you," Spongebob said, "but, I can see that he didn't, thank Neptune, I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you." Spongebob chuckled.

Spongebob just sat back against a counter and pet Gary, who was now purring on him, "Meow"

"Oh, sorry boy I forgot, here let me get something for you to eat." Spongebob said standing back up, he reached into his cabinet and took out a can of snail po.

The two stayed in the kitchen for a good half hour before Spongebob had to leave, since his suit was getting pretty low, "Listen Gary, I don't know how long I'm going to stay like this, probably forever, I don't know, but I cannot stay here, I can only come over ever so often, if you need anything, please go to either Squidward's, or Patrick's, and if you can make it, go to Sandy's, that's where I'll be for a short period of time." he instructed.

"Meow?" "because Gare-Bare, this new body of mine, doesn't breathe water, I breathe air now, I know that it's a bit ridiculous, but it looks like I got to get used to my new form." he said placing his hands on his hips.

Spongebob left the Pineapple, leaving his snail alone until the next time he came over.

"How is it?" Sandy asked pointing to Spongebob's plate, Spongebob had his mouth full, "Hmm?"

"I said, how's the food, do y'all like it, I mean it's probably nothing like what y'all can make but, hey at least I tried." she shrugged looking down at her plate.

Spongebob swallowed the remaining food in his mouth, "Oh, don't worry about it Sandy, it's actually amazing," he smiled. Sandy's face turned red, "R, really y'all like it?" she asked.

"I could actually go for seconds," he nodded, Sandy looked from Spongebob's face down to his empty plate and she nodded, she stood up and walked to the stove and put more pasta on his plate.

"Here y'all go." she said handing him his plate back, Spongebob looked up at her and smiled, taking his plate, but didn't bother taking it, instead he held it, his hand resting slightly on hers. They just huffed weak chuckles, while they looked into each other's eyes.

Spongebob stood up, slightly leaning over her, he started to bring the plate in closer with her along with it. Spongebob looked back and forth from her brown eyes to her soft pink lips.

Now that the stupid helmet was gone there was nothing in the way to stop him. Sandy looked at his lips, watching every inch he took getting closer to her. She finally took a glance up at his blue eyes, they were so calm. All of the little squirrels in her head were running around panicking, 'this can't be happening!' 'what are we doing!' 'He's supposed to be our best friend, stop this has to stop!' they all debated.

Spongebob took his eyes away from her lips and looked into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much, her cute pink nose, and her lips, just sitting there waiting for his. Spongebob closed his eyes and leaned in.

"Spongebob…" she whispered to him, he opened his eyes and looked at her, his face immediately turning red, he quickly backed off, "Um, I'm sorry Sandy, I, I don't know what came over me," he stuttered turning his head to the side to keep from looking at her.

Sandy nodded also looking around, it was just too awkward at the moment, "Um, well I'm going to clean up real quick, while y'all finish that." she said pointing to the plate in his hands. Spongebob nodded not wanting to say anything, not that he didn't want to but because he couldn't .

Spongebob sat down and played with his food, slowly taking small bites. He occasionally looked up at her, her back was turned on him. He should be the one up there right now washing those dishes not her, but it would be too awkward to go up to her now and volunteer.

"Well, I'm goin to bed now, when y'all are done just put that in the sink, and if y'all need any blankets or need ta use the bathroom, the blanket cabinet it next ta the bathroom down the hall." she pointed to a dim lit hallway before she left the room.

Spongebob sighed, he couldn't eat anymore, not with this little problem on his mind. Spongebob got up and went after her.

"Spongebob?" she questioned looking down at her arm where he his grabbed her, "Sandy," he said, but she just looked away from him, "you're avoiding me, Sandy I get it, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." he apologized.

Sandy took a short glance at him, he was concerned one little mistake that happened only ten minutes ago was enough to get her to stop talking to him. Those eyes of his stared at her, wanting her to say something, but she didn't she just looked away.

"Sandy, look I'm sorry I didn't mean to come onto you like that, it's just that something came over me, I mean I tried to stop but… Sandy please." he said, Sandy looked at him again and then she smiled, but this time he was the one looking away.

"I get it, ok, I know I'm a stupid hideous monster, you don't even want to look at me." he said clenching his fist while he casted his gaze to the wooden floor.

Sandy slightly gasped, "Spongebob…" she huffed, he looked up at her, he didn't say anything, and neither did she, "Goodnight Sandy, thank you, for letting me stay." he said turning around and going to the couch.

"Good Night, Spongebob." she softly said before turning around and heading up the stairs.

"Good Night, Sandy, sweet dreams." he said back, leaving her with a small smile.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Sure Sandy, anything" Spongebob smiled looking down at Sandy who laid against him.

"Will you promise me that you'll stay with me, forever?" she asked playing with his fingers than looking up at him.

"Of course, Sandy I would stay with you for eternity, or until you say so." he smiled.

Sandy smiled, "I'd like that, promise me though." she said

"Ok, Sandy I promise you, I will say with you forever, I will never leave your side." he promised kissing her hand.

"Pinky promise?" she questioned.

Spongebob laughed, "Pinky promise." he said wrapping his little yellow pinky around hers.

"I love you, Sandy." Spongebob whispered to her, she looked up at him, staring him in the eyes,"I love y'all too." she chuckled, "Really?" Spongebob questioned, "Yep." she briefly answered.

"Than prove it." Spongebob said,"Prove it, how?" Sandy asked, "Well, I haven't gotten something special from you today, so that would be a start." Spongebob suggested raising his eyebrows.

Sandy just laughed, "Well why didn't ya say so!" she said sitting up and facing him, leaning her face inwards towards his, she grabbed his face and brought him in close, her lips all puckered, and just when she was about to kiss him, he coughed.

Sandy backed off of him, confused she asked, "Hey, are y'all ok?" "Y, yeah, just got a bit of a *cough* just a bit of a *cough* barnacles what's up with this?" he coughed.

"Spongebob, hey Spongebob where are y'all goin?" she asked reaching out for him, "What do *cough* you mean?"

"Spongebob, wait don't leave me, y'all promised me!" she cried.

"Sandy!" he yelled back

*Cough cough* *cough* 'What's going on!' he said to himself as he shot out of the couch, *Cough cough* 'I can't, I can't breathe!' he told himself, 'I got to get Sandy' he said.

"Sandy!" he shouted but he wasn't loud enough, *cough* "Sandy help!" he cried, but all was useless he didn't have enough air to shout. He had to get out, and he was running out of time.

Spongebob crawled to the door, finding his legs unusually weak, he had to get out of this door, he didn't know why but something in the back of his head told him he needed water, but not any water, but sea water.

The more time he wasted trying to unlock the door, the less time he had, 'Almost, there' he panted, 'blurry, it's getting… blurry…' he panted, "Sandy!" he shouted one last time before he completely passed out.

'Hmm? what's that sound?' Sandy thought, she could've sworn she heard someone call her name, maybe she was just imagining it, so she closed her eyes.

*crash* 'what the heck is goin on down there?' she thought sitting up after a few minutes of silence she tried to go back to sleep.

*Sandy* this time she heard it, even if it was a whisper, she heard it, it must have been Spongebob, dreaming about her. The thought of him dreaming of her made her face turn red.

*Help!* Help, no she was hearing wrong, there's no way he called for her help, but then again…

*Thump* She had to see, she couldn't sleep. Sandy rushed out of her bed and then rushed down stairs, the closer to her living room she got the colder it got, which didn't make any since. Not until she reached it at least.

The couch was empty, free of Spongebob, but where was he? Sandy looked around the living room, but stopped when she seen a figure lying down by her front door. Sandy turned on the light and there he was, Spongebob, laying on the floor passed out, but it was different he was a sponge again.

"Spongebob!" Sandy screamed rushing over to him, he must have passed out not too long ago due to no water, it was a good thing that he was in fact still alive.

Sandy picked Spongebob up and ran him outside, she had to get him water fast, and it would take too much time to open her vault doors, and the closest thing she could think of was her swimming pool that was just behind the tree.

Sandy dumped Spongebob's body into the pool, and waited outside of it to see if he woke up, and with in ten minutes he did. Spongebob was surprised, looking around he asked, "Where am I?" then he seen Sandy standing at the side of the pool, "Oh, I'm still at Sandy's." he sighed in relief, "but, why am I in a pool?" he asked looking down at the water.

"Oh, Spongebob you're ok!" she shouted jumping into the water and hugging him, "Uh, Sandy you're getting your pajamas wet." he stated, "I don't care about that right now," she said.

"Sandy, did something happen?" he asked

"y'all turned back, Spongebob, y'all ain't a human no more!" she said, "Wow, really?" he asked looking at his hands before he started to cheer, "Finally!" he shouted.

"But, y'all had me so worried I mean, y'all were just laying there, passed out by the door, Spongebob, I thought that y'all had died!" she cried hugging him again, "Wow Sandy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to have you worried that much." he apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about that now, all that matters it that y'all are ok and that y'all are ya self." she said, "Yeah." Spongebob agreed, "Oh, I'm just so happy Spongebob I could just…" she paused to kiss him.

Spongebob was just about as surprised as you were, he didn't even have time to react and kiss her back when she pulled out of the unexpected kiss, "Kiss ya." she finished her sentence. Spongebob just stood back and stuttered, but before he could make out the words to say something she kissed him again.

Still surprised but not as surprised he began to actually kiss her back, he held her there so that she wouldn't leave him, "Spongebob." she moaned, "Sandy." he groaned, "Do y'all love me?" Sandy asked slightly pulling away from his mouth. Spongebob also stopped to look at her, "Yes, Sandy I love you, I've loved you for a while actually and I didn't really know how to exactly tell you." he said almost ashamed of himself.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, really Sandy, what about you?" he asked

"What if I told you, yes?" she asked

Spongebob just smiled, he couldn't answer her so he just kissed her.

"Mmm, y'all are an amazing kisser, did ya know that?" she acknowledged, "Really, you're the first to tell me that." he smiled, "Really?" she asked, "Yeah, and you're not too bad yourself," "Really, how so?" Spongebob laughed, "I could kiss you all day." he smirked, "I'd like that." she whispered in his ear, "Really?" he cooed, "Really." she answered attacking his face once again.

While in the middle of their encounter, a strange yet, very familiar beeping sound went off, "What's that?" Sandy asked, Spongebob sighed, "I have to get ready for work," he answered.

"Oh." Sandy simply said, disappointed, "Yeah, well Ms. Cheeks, I have to go, maybe I can come back later." he said, "Yeah maybe," she sighed, "Look, I'm sorry but those patties aren't going to cook themselves you know." Spongebob said, and he was right, they weren't.

Spongebob walked out of the pool and made his way to the door, "Bye Sandy,I'll see you later." he waved as he opened the door and stepped inside. Spongebob had to wait for the water level to rise in the doorway so that he could get out, but as soon as the water reached the top of the tube, something strange happened.

A bright green color bursted out from him, and then it vanished, along with the sponge, all that was left was a blue eyed blonde human.

Spongebob covered his mouth and nose and closed his eyes, he than ran back inside the air filled dome, where Sandy waited on the other side of the door.

"Spongebob, w, what happened?" Sandy asked, Spongebob rested his hands on his knees and coughed up some water, "I don't know, Sandy." he panted, "Y'all ain't…" "I know I'm human again, but I don't know why." he said looking at his hands.

"Are y'all ok?" she asked placing a paw on his shoulder, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he asked, "Well, I wouldn't be ok if i kept turning human and squirrel like y'all are." she said, "Well what Am I supposed to do, Sandy? you're right, I'm not ok with this and I don't think I ever will be." Spongebob said.

Sandy sighed, "Well there's no use cryin about it now, ya have ta go to work." she said hugging him, Spongebob also sighed she was right, crying wasn't going to change anything, he would still be a sponge in a human's body.

Spongebob hugged her back, "I have to go," he quietly said putting his face against hers and giving her a small kiss on the cheek before he walked back towards the door, he picked up a suit and air helmet that hung by the door.

Spongebob slipped his suit on, and he was just about to put his helmet on when she stopped him.

"Spongebob" she called him, Spongebob turned to look at her.

"Even if y'all stay like this, I'll still love ya, this doesn't really change who y'all are, I hope y'all know that." she said, Spongebob just smiled, he always loved it when she tried to cheer him up, "Thanks Sandy." he nodded.

"I love y'all, Spongebob I really do, and even though some things may getcha down…. Mmph." Spongebob pulled out of his kiss, "I know, Sandy and thank you for being there when I needed you," he said Sandy just nods her head and he goes back to kissing her.

"I have to go now, I'll be late." he told her, "Ok well I'm gonna letcha go," she said letting him go.

"Krabs, where's Spongebob!" Squidward shouted, "He's right there!" Krabs answered pointed to the strange creature in the white suit.

"Don't say anything that will upset him, you know how he is." Krabs ordered, Squidward didn't say anything he just stared at him, just like all the other fish did, "Do you understand," Krabs elbowed him getting his attention, "Y, yes I understand." Squidward answered rubbing his ribs.

Krabs turned his attention back to Spongebob, "Morning lad, how was your morning?" he asked

"Terrible," Spongebob answered, "Oh, well sorry about that boy I wish that there was something that I could do." Krabs said, "Me too." Spongebob sighed.

"Well enough chit chat, get to work, the both of ya." Krabs ordered.

"Yes sir!" Spongebob saluted before he dashed to the kitchen.

"Two Krabby patties one with no onion, a medium drink and two small drinks." Squidward ordered slipping a piece of paper on a line. Spongebob repeated the order then he cooked the order and delivered it.

"Here you are, two krabby patties one with no onion a medium fry, and two small drinks for the lovely couple, enjoy." Spongebob smiled.

The couple looked at Spongebob, their faces held nothing but disgust, "I, is there something wrong?" Spongebob asked pushing his gloved fingers together.

The couple looked at each other, the female fish smiled at Spongebob, "Do you mind me asking, um what exactly are you?" she asked, Spongebob stopped smiling he looked to the ground, "Uh it's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it." Spongebob answered rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Oh ok." she said, "So um, did you make this?" the guy asked pointing to the untouched food, Spongebob looked at him "Yes sir, I make them everyday, they're actually my favorite food." Spongebob said.

"Really?" he sarcastically asked, "Yep," "Say, what happened to the old fry cook, Spongebob you didn't take his place, did you?" he asked raising a brow.

"Funny you should ask that." Spongebob laughed, "Why's that?" they both asked, "Nothing,it's been nice talking to you both." Spongebob waved as he went back to the kitchen. Once he had left the room they both threw their food away and left.

The whole day had been the same, but no matter what the fish said he had to just walk away,it may have bothered him but this wasn't the place to do anything about it.

"Hey, Spongebob, if that is who you actually are," Squidward called from the order window

Spongebob sighed, "What is it?" he asked flipping a patty, Squidward waited a minute to answer looking over the man, he shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Squidward asked

Spongebob looked up at Squidward, "What now you're going to mock me about?" he questioned

"What? No I'm just asking, did he really do this to you?" Squidward asked, "He who?" Spongebob asked.

"You know, the Flying Dutchman." Squidward hesitated, Spongebob looked back down at the stove, he dropped his spatula, "I don't know what I did so wrong," Spongebob said.

He looked back up at Squidward, "I didn't do anything to him." Spongebob said, "Well there has to be a reason," "but there really isn't one," Spongebob said.

"Well, how are you holding up in this creature's body?" Squidward asked, "Do you even hear them? Out there?" Spongebob asked gesturing to them, Squidward turned around to look at them, "Yeah, it's horrible, even for you, I kinda actually feel bad." Squidward admitted.

Spongebob huffed a chuckle, "I was actually wondering why you actually cared about me for once."

"Yeah well don't get used to it." Squidward smirked.

*Smash*

"Oops." says a little boy, Squidward sighs, "Spongebob, there's a spill at table five." he informed, "On it." Spongebob said putting his spatula down and grabbed a mob.

"S, sorry." the little boy said looking at Spongebob, Spongebob just smiled, "Don't worry about it." he said.

The mother of the boy just stared at Spongebob as he cleaned up the mess, "U, um s, sorry sir? for that." she hesitated to apologize.

Spongebob looked up from the floor and smiled at her, "It's ok, really happens all the time." Spongebob said, "and look it's all cleaned up, do you want another drink?" Spongebob asked, "N, no thank you." the mother said.

Spongebob looked around, "I might as well clean the rest of the floor while I'm at it." Spongebob suggested.

All around him, the entire time he is cleaning, doing his job he keeps hearing them, all of them, whispering, saying things about him, as if he couldn't hear them, how could he not?

"What a freak"

"It's a monster"

"It's so ugly"

"Somebody should call animal control"

For the first few minutes he thought he could handle it, he thought that he could just let it go, until he heard it, the last straw, the one that broke him.

"Mommy, mommy, wh, what is that thing?" a little girl asks her mother

"I don't know, Sally, but it's hideous, isn't it?" the mother chuckled

"Is it a monster, why would they let a monster in here?" the girl asked

"I don't know, maybe it scared old man Krabs into hiring it." the mother answered

"It shouldn't be in here mommy, get it out mommy" the little girl said

"I'm afraid I can't, it might eat us all." the mother told her daughter.

*Snap*

"Stop it!" Spongebob yelled over the restaurant, everyone in the establishment looked at Spongebob.

Spongebob threw down the broken broom that he had suddenly snapped like a twig, "I have had enough, I am tired of hearing you all talk behind my back, if you have something to say, then say it to my face!" Spongebob yelled.

Squidward looked at Spongebob, wondering if he should stop him and calm him down, but that didn't look like the smartest thing to do.

"I am a person too! I have feelings just like everyone in here." Spongebob said, tears streaming from his face.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, judging a man before you even got to know him, I'm not a monster, I am Spongebob Squarepants, a citizen of Bikini Bottom." He patted his chest expressing who he was.

"I thought that Bikini Bottom was supposed to be a welcoming city, the best city there ever was, but I guess I was wrong, when I became a stranger, you all treated me horribly. You keep calling me this hideous monster, saying that I'll eat you, well I'd actually rather eat at the Chum bucket than have that option."

"Oh really?" Plankton randomly says out of nowhere before disappearing, "but, do you want to know who the real monster is? It's this society, I really thought better of you all." Spongebob said

"Oh, so we're the monster, and we should be ashamed for not welcoming a monster like you as light heartedly as you want, well you should be ashamed for even being here, you're lucky we don't call Animal control." a man yelled from the crowd.

"I should be ashamed, how should I be ashamed, I did nothing wrong, I don't go around judging you all on your appearances, I don't go around calling you monsters,"

"Because we're not," another person from the crowd says

"Than what makes me any different from you?" Spongebob asked,

"Well look at you, you're a walking nightmare." the fish points out

Spongebob shakes his head, "Spongebob, wait" Squidward says jumping out of his boat, Spongebob stops Squidward, "I can't do this, not anymore" Spongebob said.

"Spongebob," Squidward says, "I'm not Spongebob anymore, I'm a monster, remember." Spongebob said then he starts to cry harder, then he runs out of the building.

"Thank goodness, it's gone we can eat in peace." says a random fish, and the rest of the crowd cheers with him.

Squidward looks at the crowd, now angry, "You people should really be ashamed of yourselves," he said, for once he was actually going to defend his neighbor, no one deserves to be treated like that, especially Spongebob.

"Not you too, why should we be ashamed, we drove the monster out of here, now we're safe." the fish says.

"He's not a monster, that is Spongebob Squarepants, you know the yellow frycook that works here?" Squidward questioned.

"No, actually no one had seen the sponge in days, I think that monster did something to him."

"For the last time, he's not a monster, he's an innocent kid!" Squidward yelled, Squidward started to tell them about what happened to Spongebob, and why he was like that.

Well I guess this is where I'll stop this chapter for now, I hoped that you liked it, I will now work on the fourth chapter.


	4. ch.4

Well Thank You all for waiting a very long time for this chapter, and I hope that you all like it, but be a little warned, there is a little bit of an experiment going on in this chapter, so enjoy

Spongebob ran down the long road down to Sandy's, Sandy was sitting in her living room reading a book while sipping a glass of tea when Spongebob barged in.

*SLAM*

"Spongebob!" she shouted, surprised to see him, he usually didn't get off work until around at least 8, the man didn't say anything he just plopped on the couch planting his face in the middle of her lap.

Sandy looked down at Spongebob, who was crying in her lap, "Sp, Spongebob are y'all ok, what's the matter?" she asked she was now upset, "I, I can't take it anymore," he cried,"Whatcha mean, y'all can't take it anymore?" Sandy asked picking his head up.

"I was so embarrassed, the way they treated me, the way they made fun of me, Sandy Am I really that big of a monster?" Spongebob asked, Sandy shook her head, "N, No Spongebob, y'all ain't a monster." She answered, "W, what happened to y'all?" Sandy asked, Spongebob looked up at her, his face read that he was mad.

"Do you want to know what happened?" He asked, "Y, yeah Spongebob, I do, if it'll make ya feel better," she said placing a soft hand on his shoulder, but the sponge ended up slapping it away, Sandy gasped rubbing her hand.

"I can't even do my job right, without those judgemental fish talking about me, I mean, I can handle some things, but, when you hear a clueless four year old ask their mother what you are, and then she has the nerve to tell them that I am a monster, how could they be so cruel?" He asked.

Sandy shook her head, looking to the floor below the couch, "Tell me, what happened." She said, "I want to know, okay." She said, Spongebob looked at her, dropping the anger on his face, and replaced it with sorrow, "I was at work, doing what I am paid for when…" he began to tell her what had happened that day, he stared at the floor while he told her, only occasionally would he look at her.

Sandy sat back in the couch, she couldn't bare to look at him, amazed by what he had told her, these people in this city are so, words couldn't even describe them in her eyes, "A, and this all happened at work?" she asked before she finally looked down at him.

Spongebob turned on his side, "Yeah, I can't even do my job without someone calling me a monster." he said, he had stopped crying, Sandy let out a chuckle, one of disbelief, she shook her head, she turned her head back towards him, "How could they? How could they treat such a sweet, innocent man that way? They really ought ta be ashamed of themselves." She said, Spongebob turned his eyes back on her.

"How dare they treat my lil Spongebob that way, tell ya what Spongy, imma go in to work with ya tomorrow and if anyone has somethin to say to ya, they'll have ta say it ta me too,"` she said standing up on her feet with her Texan pride and poking her chest, the man couldn't help but to put on a small smile, he loved it when she got like that.

"I'm not going." he quietly said shaking his head, Sandy sat back down, "Wha, why not?" She asked, Spongebob just shrugged, "Because, as much as I love the sound of that, I just can't go, it's just too much right now." He said putting on a fake smile.

Sandy let out a sigh and nodded her head, "Um, ok, y'all don't have to" she said, *sigh* "It's just, how could they be so, cruel?" he asked squinting his eyes, he sat up, Sandy sighed, "I don't know, Spongebob that's just how the world works" she answered, "Well I'm sick of it!" he yelled smashing his fists on the couch cushions.

"Spongebob, hey y'all need ta calm down." she said putting her hands on his shoulders again, Spongebob roughly moved his shoulder, releasing her grip of him, this wasn't good.

"How can I be calm when something like this, is happening, Sandy you have no idea what it's like." he burst out in anger.

"Don't y'all dare raise y'all voice at me, I'm warning ya!" she yelled back at him, Spongebob sat back, "Do y'all seriously think I don't know how y'all feel?" she asked, "Spongebob, I am forced to be treated the same way y'all are everyday, everytime I leave I get persecuted, just for being a squirrel." she said.

Spongebob looked away from Sandy, the entire time he complained about himself, only caring about himself, he never took the time to think about anyone around him, he never once thought about what they were going through.

He never thought that she was going through this sort of thing herself, he never knew that she went through this every day. Sandy was just too cool to be treated like he was.

"S, Sorry I didn't mean to, snap at you like that, and I'm sorry I didn't even once think about you and what you felt, I must be the worst monster alive." he said pulling on his golden strands of hair.

Sandy took his hands down, "Please, Spongebob stop callin yourself a monster." she said, "but I am," "No, y'all ain't, y'all are nothin like a monster, y'all are just human," she said

"A monster." he said looking at the ground, more tears fell.

"Please, Spongebob if y'all really love me, please stop callin yourself that, I don't like it." she said, Spongebob turned to look at her.

"I love you, Sandy, I do but why do you love me, I mean look at me, I'm…" "Amazing, for a human y'all ain't to bad lookin" she said rubbing his arm.

Spongebob shook his head, smiling "You're just saying that." he said, "No I mean it, Spongebob" she said hugging him.

Spongebob laughed, "You don't have to say it if you don't want to, you're just trying to cheer me up, and I appreciate it." he smiled hugging her back.

"What do I have'ta do to convince y'all?" she questioned, "You don't have to do anything," he said, "I got it." she said.

Spongebob looked at her, confused, what will she do? His question was answered when she grabbed him by the sides of his face and brought him in for a long kiss.

"Is that enough to convince ya?" she asked, Spongebob didn't say anything, he just sat back with a love struck face.

Sandy laughed, "I'll take that as a yes," Sandy said, Spongebob giggled touching his lips, acting like a kid who had just gotten a piece of candy or something.

Sandy pet the top of his head, making him look back at her, "See, just cuz y'all had a bit of a change doesn't mean y'all ain't cute, I mean even if y'all weren't, looks ain't always important." she said.

Spongebob huffed a chuckle, "I wish it was that way Sandy, but, it's not" he said, Sandy sighed, "Y'all are missing the point," she said, "The only thing I'm missing is my life, Sandy this is Bikini Bottom, and now that I experienced it, I know that it isn't about what's on the inside anymore, those fish judge you not only by the skin we wear but by the clothes we wear, yes Sandy we can change our clothes but, we can't change our skin, and we can't always change who we are, and Sandy I don't want to change anything, I just want to be back to normal, where I'm more accepted for who I am." he said.

Sandy sighed looking away from him, it was pointless, he was pointless. Spongebob stood up, "I can't take this anymore!" he shouted raising his fists up to the ceiling before he dashed out of the tree house.

Sandy ran after him, "Spongebob, where are y'all goin'?" she asked pulling him back before he could open the door.

"I have to talk to him, convince him to turn me back to normal." Spongebob explained, "and how are y'all gonna do that?" she asked, "I don't know, I just have to try. I just can't stay like this," Spongebob said extending his arms.

Sandy sighed, "Well, just wait for me, I'm comin too." she said, "I just gotta get a suit and helmet on and you, sir have to put yours on as well." Sandy said pointing to him.

….

*zip*

"He's either going to be at the cemetery, or on his ship," Spongebob said, "So, where do ya wanna go first?" Sandy asked, "Um, I think we should head to the cemetery first." Spongebob answered, "I mean, it is the closest, and I don't know where his ship will be, so right now, that is the best place to be." Spongebob said, Sandy just nodded.

"Do you think you can keep up?" Spongebob asked looking up from the zipper on his suit, "What do mean, 'Can I keep up'?" Sandy asked, "We're going to run, the faster we get to him, the faster I can get out of this mess." Spongebob said, "Oh, well sorry to break it to ya, but, we won't really be getting nowhere with running," Sandy said.

"I mean, y'all ain't exactly a sponge no more, so," Sandy shrugged, "So, what does that have to do with anything?" Spongebob asked, "Well y'all ain't gonna be able to run as fast as y'all used to." Sandy said, "With this clunky tin tube in the way of everything, it's not gonna be that easy."

Spongebob just shrugged, "Well, we've got to try, right?" He asked, "I mean…" "Whatever ya say, hun" Sandy said before she locked her helmet on her suit, "Ya ready?" Sandy asked, "Ready when you are." Spongebob answered with a salute.

Bubble Transition

"We're here, Sandy!" Spongebob announced as the two ran up to the cemetery, Sandy followed behind Spongebob, "H, hey, Slow, down!" Sandy shouted from behind him, Spongebob stopped at the gate, waiting for Sandy to get there.

"Geez, y'all are a fast runner, ya know that?" Sandy asked, Spongebob huffed a chuckle, "Yeah, I know, I'm glad that you caught up." Spongebob said, "Hmm, don't mock me." Sandy pointed, "Welp, here we are, Sandy." Spongebob said.

"Well, let's go in." Spongebob gestured for her to follow him, they walked throughout most of the graveyard, searching for the Dutchman's grave site, it shouldn't be hard to find.

Two black shoes stopped in front of a tombstone that was shaped like a pirate ship, his hands rested in his pockets as he stared down at the name, Sandy soon walked over to him, "Y'all found em." Sandy said, "Well, how are ya gonna get em to come out?" Sandy asked, Spongebob let out a chuckle, "Like this." He briefly answered before he started jumping on the grave.

"Come.. Out.. Dutchie!.. Wake up!" He shouted with each jump, and down 6 feet below, a ghostly pirate was lying sound asleep in his bed, holding his lucky sock next to him, when mud began to fall on him, waking him up, "Huh, wha?" He groggily said rubbing his eyes.

The dutchman turned to his lucky sock, "Did ye say somethin?" He asked it, "oh, ok, then what was that noise I heard?" He asked it, *come on out, I know you're in there Dutchman!* shouts a muffled voice, the ghost looks up at the dirt ceiling, watching it shake, "Grrr, Stop doing that!" He shouts shaking his fist at the ceiling, but it doesn't stop, and only when a tiny bit of dirt lands on his lucky sock does he get mad and decides to confront the one responsible for this.

After a few minutes of jumping, the sponge decides to stop and wait, knowing by now that he had the dead man's attention, and as if on que, the ghost himself appears, angry as ever.

"Who dares disturb the Flying Dutchman at his own home!" The dutchman shouts while thunder and lightning clouds appear behind him, "It is me, who dares to disturb you!" Spongebob shouts out, getting the Dutchman's attention.

The ghosts looks down at the blond haired man, "Ah, so he admits to his foul act, does he?" The dutchman questions, "Yes, I admit to it." Spongebob answers crossing his arms.

The Dutchman crosses his arms, "Do you know, who I am, Lad?" The dead pirate asks, "Yes, and frankly I don't give a load of barnacles, you need to change me back!" Spongebob ordered while pointing his finger at the Dutchman.

The Dutchman squints his eyes down at the boy, "Who are you, anyway?" The Dutchman asks, Spongebob rolls his eyes shortly and then turns his attention back towards the ghost, "I am the guy you turn into 'this' hideous monster," Spongebob said gesturing to his human body.

"Huh, I don't uh follow ya." The dutchman says scratching his head with one finger, "I am Spongebob Squarepants, remember the name? You came into MY house in the middle of the night, and turned me into this thing." Spongebob refreshes, "Oh wait, you're Spongebob? Ya mean the ol lad who let me stay with em for a few months?" He asks, "Exactly," Spongebob answered.

"I was beginning to wonder why your voice sounded so familiar, come to think of it, ya almost look just like the lad, but, in human form, I mean ya got the yellow hair, the blue eyes, them freckles he's got on his face, but uh, what happened to ya?" The Dutchman asked.

Sandy gasped, "Don't tell me ya forgot whatcha did to em, y'all are the one who cursed em to be like this!" Sandy said gesturing to the man next to her, The Dutchman turns his attention away from Spongebob and turns it to Sandy.

"My aren't you a pretty young lass." The dead man grinned, "Huh?" Sandy cocked an eyebrow, "You heard her, what kind of man goes into another man's house in the dead of night to turn him into somethin he doesn't want to be? What did I even do to you?" Spongebob asked, the pirate turns back to Spongebob and shakes his head.

"Sorry lad, but, I am still clueless, I still don't have a clue what you are going on about." He shrugs, "Don't play dumb, where were you June 10th say around 2 in the morning?" Spongebob asked, "Hmm, June 10th you say, around 2 A.M," the Dutchman repeats the time while staring up as if to see where he was.

"Ahh yes, I was sound asleep in me bed, and I was having the most wonderful dream too, it was about me and me brother Jack Dutchman, sailin back in the ol days on the sea, we were fightin this huge wave, ah, it was the night ta remember." The dutchman says with a smile.

"You're lying, I seen you… wait did you say brother?" Spongebob asked, the Dutchman snapped out of his daydream and looked back down at Spongebob, "Oh yes, I never did get ta tell ye about me brother, he was the best brother me have had, I mean we lived and died together, we were twins, me mother was well it's best if we don't talk about me mother." The Dutchman says.

Spongebob looks at Sandy, "When was the last time you seen your brother?" Sandy asks, "Oh, I'd say, just a few days ago, he stopped by to say Hi, since his ship was passin through town anyways, he stayed for a night or two, but now he's gone." He shrugged.

"Say, You don't think that your brother did this, do you?" Spongebob asked, "Hmm, it's hard ta say, I mean if ya are who ya say ya are, and if what ya said is true, than more then likely it was him, he was always a kidder he was, I imagine that he played a prank on ya," The Dutchman says, "Yes, but not a very funny one at that." The ghost says.

Sandy glances over to Spongebob, and back, "So, if y'all are brothers, then, can't y'all change em back to his ol spongy self?" Sandy asked, "Hmm, well I can, but ya don't think I'll just, change em back for free, do ye?" The ghost questions.

The couple look at each other, "N, no we suppose not, just how much would it cost to change me back?" Spongebob asked pulling out his wallet, the Dutchman holds his hand out to stop the sponge/ man.

"In case ya haven't noticed, I'm dead, so as much as I like money, your money will do me no good, so money is not the payment, no lad, I require something, much more than your paper dollars." The ghost said while his put on a smug look.

"Okaaayy, then what do you want?" Spongebob asked, the Dutchman didn't answer, he just turned his head to the only girl around, putting on a huge smile, the sponge turned around to see what he was staring at, and sure enough.

"You can just forget it," Spongebob barked back while stepping in front of Sandy, "What?" The ghost asked, "Sandy is my woman, not yours and if you want something to stick your…" "Spongebob, don't just calm down, ok?" Sandy said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Spongebob turned his attention to his girlfriend, "but Sandy.." "But nothing, y'all don't wanna make em mad, do ya?" Sandy asked, Spongebob sighed, "No, but that, what he was suggesting wasn't, as much as I hate this human body, I'd rather be stuck in it forever than give this guy a chance with you." Spongebob said pointing his thumb behind him.

Sandy chuckled, "I know.. But do you honestly think that creep has any luck with me?" Sandy questioned, Spongebob huffed a chuckle, "No," he answered, "Good, at least ya know somethin'" Sandy said rubbing her hand down his side.

Spongebob turned around to the Dutchman, "Ok, Sandy is off limits, she is mine, you got that?" Spongebob questioned, the ghost rolled his eyes, "Come on, not even one little peak?" He asked, "No, the answer is and will always be no!" Spongebob shouted.

The Dutchman let out a disappointed sigh, "Fine, fare enough lad." he said, "Are you sure you don't want money, you could be like my boss and just keep it for your obsession." Spongebob shrugged, "you mean Eugene?" Dutchman asked, "yeah, you should know him, the greedy red crab In work for down at The Krusty Krab." Spongebob said.

"Ah yes him, hey when ye see the old crab, tell em that The Flying Dutchman says hi and that he'll be seeing em soon." the Dutchman winked.

"Look, you need to change me back, I can't stay like this forever, I can't even go back to work looking like this," Spongebob said, "Lad, I told ya that this would require some type of payment, ya can't really expect me ta actually do something for nothing do ya?" The Dutchman asks once again crossing his arms.

Spongebob sighs looking to the sand, "but I don't have anything that you want, and Sandy is still off limits." Spongebob said before he looked back up.

Sandy turned Spongebob around to her, "What about his brother, I mean he could…" "No, he won't, if anything he'll just make em worse than he already is." The dutchmen shook his head, "What's worse than this?" Spongebob barked throwing his hands at himself.

"I don't know, he could turn you into a giant sea monster that would destroy your beloved city, and that fine thing by your side without you being in control, or he could change you into a woman, well as much as I like blue eyed blonds I don't think that would be such a good idea in your case." The dutchman shrugged.

Spongebob sighed, disappointed once again, there was nothing this creep could do, unless he payed him, or rather if Sandy paid him, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen.

Sandy placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned in her direction, Sandy sighed, "Don't worry about it Spongy, so what if this greedy hag can't change you back, it's not the end of the world." Sandy said putting on a small smile.

"Easy for you to say, Sandy." Spongebob slumped his shoulders even lower as his eyes stayed to the ground, "No, Spongebob it isn't easy for me to say, not with y'all like this." Sandy said, Spongebob just scoffed shaking his head, he turned his back on her.

Sandy sighed stepping closer to him she wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, "but, It doesn't matter, I still love ya, and y'all know it, sometimes things like this happen, and we have ta live through em." Sandy quietly said, "Things like this, never happen, they're not supposed to happen, I am supposed to be a sponge, it even says it in my name, but now."

"Y'all are still the same ol Spongebob, Spongebob nothing can change that not even new skin. You will always be Spongebob, and no matter what happens to ya, I will stay by ya side and i won't go nowhere y'all have my word on that." Sandy promised squeezing him into a tighter hug.

"But you don't want a 'human' as you call them, as your boyfriend, it's not, right, it's weird I couldn't see why you would go for something as ugly as I am." Spongebob shook his head, Sandy just chuckled.

"Ya know, a sponge and a squirrel isn't exactly normal either, but I don't care what ya are, but who ya are, y'all are the sweetest man I know, and I love ya." Sandy said, "So what if ya have ta be human for the rest of ya life, at least that means we can be even closer than we were, I really don't mind it, spongy, honestly I don't if ya ask me." Sandy said.

Spongebob couldn't help but to smile at her words, his hands rested on hers, his thumbs rubbed against them, he sighed closing his eyes, "You don't mind?" he whispered to himself before he turned around to embrace her hug.

"I love you Sandy." he whispered in her ear, "I know" she whispered back, "Come on, Spongy, let's go." Sandy said holding her hand out for him to take, Spongebob nodded taking her hand they began to walk home, leaving the dutchman behind.

"Wait, wait wait, hold on a minute." the dutchmen shouted out to them, they both groaned before turning around the perverted ghost, "What is it now, can't ya see that we're leavin?" Sandy shouted, "Yes ma'me I can see that but, on a count of what I had just seen I have something to say" the dutchman said.

"I might not know nothing of your troubles lad, but seeing how that woman can stay behind and love and never leave ya, and the way ya both love each other, I have decided, since ya both moved me ta tears, Spongebob lad, I will change ya back, after all I do owe ya for letting me stay at your house for well over a year," the dutchman shrugged.

"So, wait you mean you're going to change me back?" Spongebob asked, The dutchman scoffed, "Might as well clean up the mess me brother made and let ya get on ya way, so why not, no payment in charge either, you young couple showing your love for each other like that, was enough." he said.

Spongebob screamed in excitement he jumped around to Sandy, "Can you believe it Sandy, he's gonna change me back!" Spongebob cried, "That's great, oh please Flying Dutchman sir, do your best." Sandy said.

"Can do, soon ta be Mrs. Squarepants." he winked before pointing his finger at Spongebob, a few words were said before Spongebob was lifted into the water, a blue light passed through him as he was being changed, it was painful, but it would soon be worth it.

"There ya are." The dutchman said putting Spongebob down, once the bright light passed, he turned back to Sandy, "How do I look?" he asked her, Sandy's jaw dropped slightly, "Well come on, i'm I good or not?" Spongebob asked.

"Well you're good, but, I think y'all need ta see this." Sandy said taking out a random pocket mirror and handing it Spongebob.

"Wh, what but…" he was confused, nothing had changed at all, he was still the same human, Spongebob dropped the mirror to the ground, he turned around to the dutchman, "But, you said."

"Hmm, I did but it didn't go as planned I guess, I guess my brother really is the only one who can cast and release your curse." The dutchman said while he looked over Spongebob, "So what that means I'm stuck like this forever?" Spongebob asked, "Looks about right." The dutchman shrugged, "Since I don't know where my brother has gone, and he usually doesn't show up for about a thousand years or so."

"Well, that was a huge let down." Spongebob sighed turning back around, "Thanks for nothing." Spongebob mumbled before he grabbed Sandy's hand, "Come on, let's get going." Spongebob said, Sandy nodded looking at the dutchman while not saying anything before he went along with Spongebob.

….

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked Spongebob as he went and sat down on her couch, he shook her head, "I'm fine." he answered while not looking at her, his expression was dead and cold, Sandy sighed walking into the kitchen and shortly returning with two glasses of wine, "Here." she offered him a glass, "Thanks." he said taking the glass in his hand and drinking it all before handing it to Sandy to refill it.

"I'm sorry, Sandy." Spongebob apologized rubbing his eyes, Sandy took another swig of the bottle the two passed around, "Sorry, for what?" Sandy asked while handing him the bottle, he took a slow drink of it.

"For being like this, I know this isn't exactly what you'd want right now, especially coming from me." Spongebob shook his head before taking another sip before passing it to Sandy.

"Awe shucks, y'all ain't doin nothin wrong, y'all are just going through a hard time right now, I don't blame ya, I would do the same if I were in y'all case." Sandy shrugged.

"You would?" he questioned, "Yeah, y'all have a reason ta act like this." Sandy said passing him the bottle, "But, ya know I still love ya." Sandy said nudging herself closer to him, Spongebob chuckled, "I love you too, Sandy." he said before bringing the bottle to his lips.

"It's empty." he said holding the bottle up before he looked down at her, "I guess I'll go fetch some more." he said before he stumbled up, but ended up having her push him back down, "I think, we've had enough for tonight, don't ya think?" Sandy questioned taking the empty bottle and dropping it to the floor with some other three bottles.

Spongebob nodded, agreeing he leaning in to her, pulling her into a kiss, they pulled at each other, getting even closer with each other, Sandy climbed over his lap, purching just above his lips, the smell sweet wine lingered off her lips, "Spongebob." she whimpered as he pushed her head into his.

Their kisses got deeper, and needy, they both moaned, groaned, and whimpered on and off, Sandy had ventured so far as to start unbuttoning his shirt, "Sandy." Spongebob moaned as she continued to kiss his neck.

Their hands roamed carelessly down and around each others body, feeling all what's new, her fur was so soft and almost silk like, her curves were one of a kind, and her breast, had yet to be shown, brushed against his soft, leather like skin, light and pale, his hair was golden blonde and soft to the the touch.

Sandy arched her head back and let him kiss and tease her, he was good, and so was this body of his, he was strong, and she could feel it by the way he held her, his strong soft hand fumbled with the back of her bra as he kissed the top of them, Sandy moaned holding on his shoulders.

Spongebob glanced up at her, catching the satisfying look on her face, at the same time she decided to look down at him, their eyes caught each other's again, the man rose up to her lips, brushing them against hers before he nipped her bottom lip, Sandy yelped she looked back into his eyes, laughing.

Until something interesting happened.

"Sponge?" Sandy questioned as she stopped kissing him, Spongebob however didn't answer, instead he kept kissing her, and when she'd push him away he'd fight to keep kissing her until she pushed him back hard enough for him to stop.

He let out a sigh, slapping his hands down on the couch cushions, "What is it, Sandy?" he asked while yawning, Sandy's jaw dropped, "Sp, Spongebob you're changing!" Sandy shouted before she jumped up off of him, leaving a sad little tent in her place, he adjusted himself.

"What do you mean I'm changing?" Spongebob asked her, Sandy handed him a mirror, "Don't break this one," Sandy said, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "I wish you didn't break my mood." SPongebob groaned before looking at himself in the mirror.

A loud gasp was heard from him, he looked up at Sandy, "I need water!" he shouted, but before he could make it out the door, Sandy stopped him, "Spongebob wait!" she shouted grabbing him by his shoulder.

"What is it, Sandy? If I don't hurry and get water I'm gonna die!" he shouted, "but, Spongebob that's it, you don't need a water helmet anymore, if you needed one earlier you would have been pale and dry by now." Sandy said, "But that doesn't make any sense, how could that," "I don't know, it must've been in the spell, something might have changed the way you breath." Sandy said.

Spongebob lifted the mirror back up, seeing that he was back in his spongy form, he was happy, it appeared that he didn't need his helmet either, Spongebob smiled, tears rolling down his face, it wasn't even mid-night, he looked at Sandy.

"I'm back, Sandy, I'm back in my old body, Sandy can you believe it?" he cheered, Sandy just smiled, and hugged him, "Thank goodness." she said, before they pulled away.

Spongebob stared down at his hands and shirtless body, smiling, "So what are we gonna do now?" Sandy asked, "heh, I don't know, wanna celebrate?" Spongebob asked holding up a random bottle of wine he pulled out of nowhere.

Sandy smiled, taking the bottle, "I've got a better idea." she said before pushing him back down on the couch, Spongebob laughed taking her in for a kiss.

And well that's it, no more, this is the last chapter guys, anyways thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it.


End file.
